sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Cold The Hedgehog
Cold the Hedgehog Cold the Hedgehog(コールドヘッジホッグ) is a Fursonas of Tailsman67. Cold is a uptight hedgehog that wishes the world was right His full name is Ice Cold the Hedgehog.Cold had a crush on Bunnie and is known to be heartless Personality Cold is not much of a talker, he considers himself as the strongest fighter. Cold mostly sits in the background and watches. Cold is mostly quite and yet trying to keep his feelings hidden, he often bickers about how life is always a joke that the angels can laugh at. Cold has always love to correct thing, he said if he was a food he would be a Pancake. Story Born in Green hill his parents were taking away from him left on his own with his brother. His brother left him when he was 6 years old and Cold was founded by Sonic's mother, the queen, at age 10. He was in Sonic's band. Cold had a crush on Bunnie but after he found out that she got married 25 years later. Cold fights Knux at 15 till Knuckles turns into Chaos Knuckles. Dark Sonic and Perfect Mecura fights Chos Knux in Green Hills. Cold generally covered his body in a thick layer of what appeared to be snow; hence he looked more like a traditional Hedgehog than. Upon further training in the use of his powers, he was able to fashion an armor of solid ice around his body when using his powers, which afforded him some degree of protection against concussive force and projectiles. Later on, he manifested the ability to convert the tissue of his body into organic ice. He sometimes augments his organic ice form with razor sharp adornments to his shoulders, elbows, knees, and fists. Cold has also been able to move rapidly to another distant location while in his organic ice form, being able to deposit his bodily mass into a river and reconstitute his entire mass a great distance away in a matter of minutes (by temporarily merging his molecules with those of the river). On one occasion, Ice Cold suffered a severe chest injury while in his ice form and was able to heal himself by converting back into his normal form. Cold is also able to reconstitute his organic ice form if any part of it is damaged, or even if it is completely shattered, without permanently harming himself. He can temporarily add the mass of a body of water to his own, increasing his mass, size, and strength. He can survive not only as ice, but as liquid water and water vapor. He can also transform his body from a gaseous state back to a solid, although it is physically and mentally taxing.Cold was kidnapped and so was this cat name Honey, when Cold saw Honey kiss Ashura in Sonic Gx he did nothing. Death At Tails Hidden Place (from Sonic 2), Cold was lifting hundreds of rock, trying to save Blaze and Vee from getting crushed by the rock, Tails was outcold by Metal Espio , meanwhile Ultimate Sonic was fighting Hyper Mephiles the Dark while Flame and Ashura had tried to save the Master Emerald and the Time Stone. Knuckles quickly thought of a plan, and dough a hole right next to Blaze, Knuckles quickly grabbed Vee and Blaze. Knuckles told Cold come on, Cold replied “After all I did to you, you still want me alive? ,”Knuckles replied “Yes Cold you’re my friend.”.Cold said” Get out of here Knuckles” Knuckles replied “But Cold!”, Then Ashura yells something ”If Vee and Blaze dies and the Master Emerald drops then Cold has died in vain! ”.Knuckles left and went to help Ashura and Flame, and the rock had made the ground under cold break and both Cold and The rocks were sent sinking into the water (Note: Cold was under the rocks  ). After saw his friend die from the crystal part of the ground, he turn to Mephiles and said”You stole the Time Stones then stole Master Emerald, knock out 3 of my friend, and then killed one, that is it.” Sonic turned dark with rage. Ultimate Dark Sonic blasts Metal Espio to bits and then beats Mephiles till he begs for forgiveness, Mephiles said”Forgive me please!”Ultimate Dark Sonic replies” Did you forgive my friend” then Sonic opens a portal to the Hell zone of no forgiveness. Mephiles said” Please no I won’t kill again forgive me” Sonic picks Mephiles up as he bickers for forgiveness,please just kill me, Ultimate Dark Sonic yells” No!” and throws Mephiles into the Portal, as Mephiles voice fades away ”Forgive meeeeeeee (voice fades)eeeeeeeee!” three hours have past and Colds friends and Enemies made a grave for Cold. Back again In the Roleplay:The Bad Blood,Cold is found out to be alive and with the Wechina, who gave him more power to stop Bad Blood. Missing in Action Coming soon... Ice the Hedgehog Ice the Hedgehog is Cold's genetic clone,but four years older,and is more powerful. Age:19 and 1/2 Powers:Same as Cold but stronger Roleplays *Children of Mobius, The Legend Begins(Cold's kids Axel and Iceen) *World Hero Tournament *Valintines Day: Teniahk's Birthday (Free Join) *A lost Dimension *The Championship Tournament of Heroes *The Bad Blood *Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Awesome Pool (please join) *The Demonic Epidemic *The Clone Wars *The Mobius Rock, Death Metal, and Country tournement *Mad Matrix *Metal,The Thunder Master *Rise of Evanidus *THE DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *The Battle for Ultimate Soul Caliber *The Troll Chronicles *Numbered Days Friends *Flame the Hedgehog *Sonic and Co. *Amy Rose *Fin the Fox *Skate the Hedgehog *Sai the Fox *Vee the the Hedgehog *Miles"Tails"Prower *Blaze the Cat *Blaze the Hedgecat *Sliver the Hedgehog *Princess Lisa *Vicky the Hedgehog *K'nuckles the cat *Ruller the Hedgehog( Flames little brother who use him like a lab rat) *Black the cat (K'nuckles older brother) *Ruts the Hedgehog (Flames sister) *Gold the Hedgehog (Flames other brother) *Xestep the Hedgehog halfbreed (Colds older brother) *Dexter the porkupine *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Rapid the hedgehog *Morgana "Yuuki" Kumori * Wren the Echidna *Green The Hedgehog Memorable Quotes "MY mission is complete, until we me again guys." "Damn that fast." "I'm the one who will wipe your ass from the world" "Get out of here guys, I call on the life and spirit of the planet the power of the master emerald it self,I call upon Angel Inland, to out due the evil on the planet,MASTER CONTROL!" "Flame Don't do that." "Pancakes my favorite.:3" "It is not my choice." Abilities Speed When Cold was born he was fast like Sonic. Homing attack Cold can control his spindash to leed him to his enemies. Speed Kick Shadow taught Cold this move,it's just kicking fast. Super Cold&Hyper Cold Cold first turn super when he was 10 and turned hyper when he was 11. Chaos Chameleon Learned from Espio,turning invisible using chaos power. Ultimate Cold Cold first turned ultimate when he was 14. Blazing Blizzard This move allows Cold to make a strong blizzard. Chaos kaio-ken Allows the user to gain a power over 9,000. Overpowered Over Power happens when you use the Chaos Kaio Ken seven times. Dark Cold Dark Super Cold Chaos bomb Human Kill Master Cold Ultimate Elder Super Ultimate Elder Hyper Ultimate Elder Ultra Cold Cold first reach his Ultra form when he was fighting Shadow Clone. Master Chaos Blast Super Ultimate Cold Ice Cold Colur ice Chaos Ice Chaos Control Colame the Hedgehog Frost Blast Ice on Blood Galactic Ice blast Ice blast Heart cold Major Battle *Darkstorm VS Cold *Ult.Tails,Ult.Ashura,Ult.Shadow,Ult.Cold VS Xenomorph *Cold with Ultimate Soul Caliber VS Smash *Cold with Ultimate Soul Caliber VS Metal *Ultimate Cold with Ultimate Soul Caliber VS Ultimate Flame *Cold VS Skate Appearances Games *Sonic CD's Ultimate Remake *Sonic Adventures 3/Sonic Adventures 3 battle *Sonic CD 3D *Shadows Clone *Sonic High Riders *Sonic Battle Bawls(Hack of Sonic Battle) *The Sai Chronicles Of Bad Blood(RPG fan game) more coming soon Stat Ratings Attack: 10/10 Defense: 9/10 Evasiveness: 10/10 Speed: 10/10 Smarts: 5/10 Chaos E.: 10/10 Magic: 0/10 Sonic Riders Stats Type: Speed Speed: 10/10 Durability: 9/10 Turning: 10/10 Attack: Cold use his Chaos Ice Spears to attack. Sonic & Sega Allstars Racing Stats Ride: Ice Caber (Car) Speed: 10/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Handling: 9/10 Durability: 10/10 Turbo-Boost: 10/10 All-Star: Cold takes the chaos emeralds and turns Super Cold. Rival Ending Phrases * To Sonic: Faster and Stronger * To Shadow: Ultimate Life Form my foot. * To Amy: Now leave Sonic alone. * To Jet: Stick to what you are good at,losing! * To Metal Sonic: I respect that you tried. * To Emerl: They should has made you a toaster. * To Mighty: You are the weakest person I faced. Ranks *A rank: Yes,I am the one. *B rank: I still have chaos. *C rank: Hmph! *D rank: Come on! *E rank: Not possible. *F rank: That's a dang lie! Gallery Cold in Sonic Riders|link=Cold the Hedgehog C&K|link=Cold the Hedgehog C3&K|link=Cold the Hedgehog Cold the Hedgehog|link=Cold the Hedgehog Cold the Hedgehog in SonicGx 1 Fun Facts *Cold is one of Sonic's best friend *Cold is best friends with Flame,even know his weakness is fire and Flame's weakness is ice. *In Cold's Hyper form he also has the colors orange and dark gray. *He likes pancakes.:D *Cold dislike when D mocks him. *Cold has nowhere to live so he travels. *Cold sounds like Gohan when he first turned SSJ2 at the Cell Games is Dragon ball Z *Cold is not much to talk. *Ice the Hedgehog was originally post to be called Trunks or Frost.